


Dancing our tired hearts

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Harry comes home from a very long day to a very tired Draco.





	Dancing our tired hearts

Harry was trying not to fall asleep, walking back home.

The day had been long, very long, and hard. It was already pitch dark and he was still miles away from his flat. Sometimes, like right now, he wandered why he had chosen to live in a Muggle town. If he hadn’t, he could have just taken the floo network… He wasn’t able to Apparate anymore because the Ministry had found out he never passed the exam… Screw Ronald Bilius Weasley for having opened his mouth at the wrong time.

So Harry was walking, eyes heavy, craving for a hot shower and his warm bed. Maybe a little snack. But mostly a long night in Draco’s arms. Oh sweet Merlin, did he need that. Draco was always the best pillow when his soul was aching.

What Harry hasn’t planned was that maybe Draco had had a nasty day, too.

He had though he would get home to his lover draped in a pashmina, reading by the window as he often did when Harry was late. He had thought he would welcome him with a somehow still shy smile and loving eyes, asking about his day while tidying up everything -pureblood braiding. And his stomach had made him though about the perfume of some leftover still in their stasis charm, waiting from him by the counter. And after that, he would have hit to the shower as Draco would have warmed the bedsheets.

Harry shook his head, he was daydreaming, sleep walking, fantasising about his perfect and so domestic life with his fiancé. How sappy of him.

What Harry hasn’t planned was the loud silence as he opened the front door.

“Draco? Love?” he asked, waiting for an answer that didn’t seem to come.

He tried to remember if Draco had told him about a meeting or a night out as he was taking off his shoes but couldn’t manage to recall anything precise. His tired brains cells couldn’t make any more effort.

“Draco?” he asked again, heading for the living room.

Definitely, Harry hasn’t planned to find the Slytherin Ice prince dancing alone, earbuds on.

Draco’s day had been shitty, for the 3rd time in a row. It was still difficult for him to lose patients, even if said patient was a 90 years old woman who couldn’t be hoping for anything else than Death to come; but still, it stings. So when he came home to an empty flat he couldn’t think of anything else than draping himself in a pashmina and wait for Harry in their sofa. But the clock had been ticking and Harry wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

But his laptop was. And now that Draco was tired, sad and bored, it seems that digging through muggle internet was a good idea.

And it definitely was, as he found out about this Australian singer.

Finding Harry’s earbud had been a little bit harder but nothing that an Accio couldn’t solve but dancing to it wasn’t planned. He just wanted to cook something while listening to him without waking up the neighbour -it was way past 11. But the songs were so great and the guy had a voice; and he was too tired to hear his Father’s voice in the back of his mind. He just ended up dancing, as he did back at Hogwarts when he was alone in his dorm, or drunk with Zabini and Parkinson.

He hadn’t planned on finding Harry in the doorway, staring at him with a wide smile, eyes full of laughter.

But he didn’t care. He had other things in mind.

Harry looked exhausted, but nothing that a kiss couldn’t bettered.

And maybe Harry was too tired to listen to his own brain voice telling him he didn’t know how to dance properly, or maybe he was just in love, because he ended up dancing with him, without any other sound than the small laughter that escaped Draco’s mouth from time to time.


End file.
